Save the Last Dance
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Ein Kuss und dann war er weg. Beim Weihnachtsball Jahre später trifft Harry Draco dann wieder.


Meine diesjährige Weihnachtsgeschichte. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Im Übrigen ist sie so angelegt, dass es nicht primär um Weihnachten geht - also könnt ihr sie auch noch gut und gern ein paar Tage später lesen. ;) Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: s. Profil

**

* * *

**

**Save the Last Dance**

Es war ein grauer Tag Ende November, als Harry durch die Winkelgasse schlenderte. Er war auf dem Weg zu Madam Malkin's, um dort seinen Festumhang für den anstehenden Weihnachtsball abzuholen.

Der Weihnachtsball fand nun bereits das zehnte Mal statt. Er war nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts von Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood ins Leben gerufen worden. Sie hatten es schaffen wollen, die Mitglieder ihres Jahrgangs und ihre Freunde nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, als viele von ihnen in unterschiedliche Richtungen gingen, manche sogar das Land verließen.

Der Krieg hatte viel dazu beigetragen, dass manche jungen Zauberer die Scherben zurückließen und sich in Übersee ein neues Leben aufbauten.

Der Weihnachtsball aber brachte sie zurück, beinahe jedes Jahr. Viele kamen, um Menschen, die ihnen etwas bedeuteten, wiederzusehen. Um zu lachen und sich zu freuen. Aber auch, um über alte Zeiten zu sprechen, nachzudenken und zu trauern um jene, die nicht mehr bei ihnen sein konnten. Doch vor allem feierten sie, jedes Jahr, was sie waren und hatten und dass sie froh waren, dass der Frieden in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt war.

Zum kleinen Jubiläum erwartete man nun einige Hexen und Zauberer, die sehr lange nicht in England gewesen waren. Harry war sehr gespannt, ob letzten Endes wirklich alle kommen würden.

Er betrat Madam Malkin's mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das helle Klingeln der kleinen Ladenglocke weckte immer wieder viele Erinnerungen in ihm, die ihn heute nicht mehr mit Groll erfüllten. Über zehn Jahre, nachdem sie Voldemort besiegt hatten, war seine Wut verflogen. Verarbeitet.

„Mr Potter", begrüßte ihn die kleine, schlanke Frau, deren Haar mittlerweile von grau in schlohweiß überging. „Wie schön, Sie zu sehen."

Harry lächelte. „Danke, Mrs Malkin."

Harry schüttelte ihr sanft die Hand. „Ich möchte meinen Festumhang abholen."

Sie strahlte. „Natürlich, natürlich. Ich habe ihn gestern Abend fertiggestellt. Ein Prachtstück, wenn ich mich erdreisten darf, Selbstlob auszusprechen." Sie lachte hell.

„Ich bin überzeugt", stimmte Harry zu und wartete dann, als Madam Malkin hinter einem Vorhang verschwand, um den Umhang zu holen.

Harry ließ derweil seinen dicken Winterumhang von den Schultern gleiten und legte ihn über die Lehne eines bereitstehenden Stuhles.

Im nächsten Moment trat Madam Malkin bereits mit dem Festumhang über dem Arm hinter dem Vorhang hervor und kam freudig strahlend auf Harry zu.

„Bitte sehr", sagte sie und breitete ihn vor ihm aus, indem sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und den Umhang zwischen ihnen schweben ließ.

Harry lächelte. „Mir scheint, Sie haben sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen."

Harry war sich sicher, dass er einer von wenigen war, bei dessen Komplimenten der alten Frau noch Farbe in die Wangen stieg. Wie um ihrer Scham aus dem Weg zu gehen, ließ sie den Umhang auf Harry zuschweben.

„Nun aber, probieren Sie ihn an!"

Harry ließ den weichen, feinen Stoff durch seine Finger fließen und streifte ihn anschließend über.

Madam Malkin strahlte, als er sich zum Spiegel umdrehte.

„Sie werden großartig aussehen, Mr. Potter."

Harry betrachtete sich.

Der Umhang fiel ihm fließend von den Schultern und die feinen smaragdfarbenen und rubinroten Fäden, die den Stoff in großen Abständen durchzogen, schimmerten sacht.

„Der Stoff ist extra so gefertigt, dass er in grellem Licht nicht schimmert. Erst das Kerzenlicht bringt die Fäden richtig zur Geltung", erklärte die Schneiderin. „Ich hoffe, das ist nach Ihren Vorstellungen."

Harry nickte. Er drehte sich und der Umhang schwang leicht mit. „Er ist toll."

Dann warf er einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter und betrachtete sich von hinten, bevor er den Umhang abstreifte und ihn vorsichtig zusammenlegte.

„Ich habe bereits einen Antifleckenzauber angewendet, aber da es noch einige Zeit ist bis zum Fest, sollten Sie ihn vielleicht am Abend vorher noch einmal erneuern", meinte Madam Malkin noch, als sie ihm den Umhang abnahm und ihn in eine große Schachtel packte.

„Ich bin eifersüchtig, dass ich Sie den Abend nicht damit sehen kann", lachte sie, als Harry bezahlte.

„Sie müssen wahrscheinlich nur einen Blick in den Tagespropheten werfen", seufzte Harry und zwinkerte ihr dann zu.

Mitfühlend legte Madam Malkin eine Hand auf seine. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend, Mr. Potter."

Er nickte lächelnd, bedankte sich und verließ den Laden.

Draußen schlug ihm ein eisiger Wind ins Gesicht.

Harry blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Er war sturmgrau. Das versprach Schnee.

Sich ärgernd, dass er vergessen hatte, einen Schal mitzunehmen, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück zum Ministerium. Irgendwo auf dem Weg dorthin würde er noch etwas Essbares finden müssen, sonst wusste er nicht, wie er bis zum Abend überleben sollte. Sein Magen knurrte bereits seit einer Stunde.

Da fiel sein Blick auf die kleine Bäckerei neben _Flourish & Blotts_ und er eilte hastig in diese Richtung, den Karton mit seinem Festumhang unter den Arm geklemmt.

Gerade, als Harry an der kleinen Treppe, die zum Buchladen hinaufführte, vorbeilaufen wollte, trat ein Mann in seinem Alter aus dem Geschäft und wandte sich, die Stufen hinabeilend, in seine Richtung.

Erschrocken zögerten sie beide.

Harry, der den Blick nach vorn gerichtet hatte und jetzt aufsah, sackte das Herz tiefer, als er erkannte, mit wem er beinahe zusammengestoßen war.

Für einen Moment sagten weder er noch Draco Malfoy etwas. Sie starrten sich an.

Dann schluckte Harry, erinnerte sich daran, stetig zu atmen, und öffnete den Mund.

Zeitgleich begann Draco zu sprechen, sodass sie nicht verstanden, was der andere sagen wollte.

Unsicher schwiegen sie erneut.

Dann machte Harry eine steife Bewegung in Dracos Richtung.

„Jaah", sagte dieser nur gedehnt.

Harry fasste sich fahrig an die Stirn. „Es sollte mich nicht überraschen, dich hier zu treffen."

Seine Stimm klang seltsam rau.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." Draco sah ihn beinahe gequält an. „Aber ich habe mich – nicht weniger – erschrocken." Er machte eine vage Handbewegung.

Harry nickte leicht.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag: Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war noch genauso wie damals, vor fast vier Jahren.

„Ich hatte trotzdem gedacht, dich frühestens auf dem Weihnachtsball zu sehen. Man sagte mir, dass du viel arbeitest."

Harry sah ihn an, ihm direkt in die Augen. „Das stimmt wohl." Weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte. Weil er niemanden hatte, der auf ihn wartete. Weil er niemanden suchte, niemanden fand.

„Kommst du?", fragte Draco und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich?" Harry besann sich. „Ach, ja. Ja, natürlich."

Draco nickte.

„Ich – war überrascht, als ich gelesen habe, wo der Ball stattfindet."

Draco lächelte leise. „Das glaube ich dir sofort."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du vorhattest, zurückzukommen", sagte Harry und wusste, dass er ein wenig vorwurfsvoll klang. Vielleicht sogar verbittert. Oh Gott...

Draco erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. „Ich wusste es selbst nicht bis vor kurzem."

Harry nickte und wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte so viel sagen, so viel fragen. Und immer _warum_...

In der Nähe schlug eine Uhr.

Innerlich seufzend straffte Harry die Schultern. „Ich muss weiter. Arbeiten."

Als er Draco ansah, runzelte dieser die Stirn. „Okay", antwortete er dennoch lediglich.

„Bis – dann", meinte Harry noch und ging an Draco vorbei, ohne seinen Gruß abzuwarten.

Er eilte schnurstracks auf den _Tropfenden Kessel_ zu, von wo er ins Ministerium reisen wollte.

Hunger hatte er nun keinen mehr.

###

Zu Harrys Ärgernis wurde es ein verdammt ruhiger Tag.

So war er gezwungen, sich an seinen Schreibtisch im Aurorenbüro zu setzen, Berichte zu lesen, zu ergänzen und den Dienstplan für die Weihnachtstage auszuarbeiten.

Am Ende des Tages ärgerte sich, weil er nichts geschafft hatte. Er bekam kaum einen klaren Gedanken zustande, während er auf seinem Stuhl saß, den Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängen ließ und gedankenverloren mit seiner Feder spielte.

Draco war zurück. So einfach wie er damals gegangen war, war er nun zurückgekehrt. Und Harry musste damit leben. Punktum. Niemand fragte ihn.

Warum auch?

Harry ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust. Er wollte wütend auf Draco sein, ihn dafür hassen, dass er mit ihm gespielt hatte.

Einen Abend.

Es war lächerlich.

Dieser Kuss...

###

Es war der Weihnachtsball vor vier Jahren, der bei Padma und Anthony Goldstein stattfand. Padma Partil hatte Anthony im Vorjahr geheiratet und ihre Hochzeitsfeier hatte alle Gäste dermaßen entzückt, dass es sofort feststand, dass sie den nächsten Weihnachtsball ausrichten würden.

Harry war in Ginnys Begleitung gewesen. Damalig waren sie noch ein Paar gewesen. Kein glückliches Paar, wie sich Harry später eingestehen musste.

Nichts war so gekommen, wie sie sich das erhofft hatten. Vorgestellt hatten. Naiv und anfangs mit rosaroter Brille auf der Nase.

Die Realität traf sie nicht wie ein Schlag, sondern sickerte langsam ein, in die Fugen ihres gemeinsamen Lebens, und drängte sie auseinander.

An diesem besagten Abend sollte die Kluft zu groß werden, um sie zu überwinden.

Harry, dessen Stimmung nicht die beste war, trank sich den Abend von Freund zu Freund, sprach lustlos über Quidditch, die Arbeit und die allgemeinen Neuigkeiten. Er tanzte einen Tanz mit Ginny, einen mit Hermine und einen mit Luna, der ihm noch am meisten Spaß machte.

Luna fragte nicht nach seiner schlechten Laune, sie lächelte ihn an und fing geschickt seine Patzer ab, anstatt ihn stirnrunzelnd und vorwurfsvoll anzublicken.

Harry war wieder einmal sehr froh, dass es Luna gab, und folgte ihr im Anschluss an den Tanz aus dem Saal.

Luna verabschiedete sich auf die Damentoilette und Harry trat durch eine angelehnte Hintertür in den Garten des Hauses.

Er atmete die Dezemberluft tief ein und schauderte. Es war verdammt kalt, wenn man aus dem aufgeheizten Festsaal kam.

Trotzdem steckte Harry die Hände in die Taschen und lief ein paar Schritte bis zu einer Bank, die unter einem Pavillons stand. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinem Füßen.

Er legte die Hände auf das kalte Holz der Rückenlehne und strich darüber. Am liebsten hätte er aufgeseufzt. Das schlechte Gefühl in ihm saß tief, ganz fest, aber es wollte an die Oberfläche. Es brodelte, bahnte sich seinen Weg.

Er wollte sein Leben, wie er es lebte, nicht aufgeben. Er wollte Ginny nicht verlieren und nicht allein sein. Und trotzdem... Sie hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Jemanden, der sie liebte, tief und leidenschaftlich.

Harry schämte sich seit dem Tag, an dem er festgestellt hatte, dass seine Gefühle für Ginny nur noch freundschaftlich, vielleicht schwesterlich waren. Doch nicht mehr.

Es war nun Wochen her. Wochen, in denen er sich zusehends von ihr distanziert hatte, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Wochen, in denen sie gestritten hatten, weil Ginny es merkte. Sie spürte, dass er sich entfernte. Sie schrie, tobte. Dann versuchte sie es mit einem ruhigen Gespräch. Fragte zitternd, ob es eine andere gab.

Harry hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

Es gab niemanden.

Niemanden.

Er war zu feige gewesen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Nicht mehr genug, um –

Er räusperte sich, um den Klos in seinem Hals loszuwerden.

Da hörte er Schritte auf sich zukommen.

Schnell richtete er sich auf.

Verwunderung überzog sein Gesicht, als er Draco Malfoy erblickte.

„Du", sagte er lediglich.

Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Macht der Gewohnheit." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich seh dir an, dass es dir scheiße geht, und muss wissen, warum. Vielleicht kann ich Salz in die Wunde streuen."

Harry schnaubte. „Immer die alte Schiene. Lass dein Grinsen sehen."

Draco musste unfreiwillig lachen und es wollte ihm nicht mehr gelingen, Harry höhnisch anzugrinsen.

Da musste auch Harry lachen. „Dumm gelaufen."

„Pah!"

Draco trat zu ihm, stützte sich ebenfalls auf die Bank. „Nun, ist das nicht ein _wunderbarer_ Abend?"

Harry rollte angesichts seiner Ironie mit den Augen. „Was hat dir die Suppe verhagelt?"

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck. Hast du heute schon mal in den Spiegel geguckt?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was interessiert dich mein Gesichtsausdruck?"

Draco antwortete ihm nicht, blickte ihn nur an.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, doch Harry empfand es nicht als unangenehm. Er sah Draco in die Augen, suchte eine Antwort auf den Schauer, der ihm plötzlich über den Rücken lief, als er hilflos darin versankt. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben – in grauen Augen, jetzt so dunkel wie die Nacht.

Er nahm wahr, wie Draco sich von der Bank abwandte, ihm zu, ihm näher kam.

Er konnte seinen warmen Atem auf seiner eiskalten Haut spüren.

„Was tust du?", wisperte er, als Draco eine Hand in seine Seite schob, über das Hemd strich und in seinem Rücken liegen blieb.

„Einen Skandal herausbeschwören", lächelte Draco und zog ihn näher.

Harry, der erschrocken und fasziniert zugleich war, zögerte einen Moment.

Draco hatte eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn, die mit jeder Sekunde zunahm, wie Draco seine Augen über Harrys Gesicht wandern ließ, sie auf seinen Lippen ruhen ließ.

Das Alarmglöckchen, das leise in ihm schrillte, verstummte, als Draco sich vorbeugte und seinen Mund auf Harrys drückte.

Im Nachhinein sollte Harry feststellen, dass er nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, den Gedanken um einen möglichen Skandal zuende zu denken, geschweige denn, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde an Ginny gedacht hatte.

Stattdessen nahm er Draco, der sich an ihn drängte, als seine Lippen sich bewegten und leicht öffneten, in die Arme und küsste ihn, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Als sie den Kuss beendeten, atemlos, berührten sich ihre Lippen immer wieder, immer und immer wieder, als wären sie nicht fähig, einander loszulassen.

Harrys Augen wanderten über Dracos Gesicht.

Er hob seine rechte Hand von Dracos Schulter und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, hinauf zu den geschlossenen Augen, wanderte darüber und die Augenbraue entlang.

Gerade, als er sich vorbeugen und Draco ein weiteres Mal küssen wollte, dem schier unstillbaren Drang nachgeben, räusperte sich jemand in seinem Rücken und ließ ihn dermaßen zusammenfahren, dass Draco erschrocken zurückfuhr, als Harry seine Hand ruckartig zurückzog.

Harry starrte über seine Schulter.

„Ich möchte jetzt nach Hause fahren", erklang eine ruhige Frauenstimme und Draco schloss die Augen.

Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er lediglich nickte.

Ginny wandte sich ab und ging.

Harry sah Draco ein letztes Mal an und folgte ihr schnell.

Sein Inneres verkrampfte sich, als er durch den Schnee zum Eingang lief.

Dracos Wärme fehlte ihm wie eine schützende Decke und die Angst, die sich in ihm breit machte, schnürte ihm den Magen zu.

Als er die Eingangstür erreichte, hatte Ginny bereits die Jacke angezogen und Harry beeilte sich, seinen Mantel zu bekommen und ihr zu folgen.

Sie apparierten nach Hause und Ginny ging schweigend ins Badezimmer.

Dann kam sie wieder heraus, nach einer – wie es Harry erschienen war – Ewigkeit, in der er im Wohnzimmer auf- und abgelaufen war, versucht hatte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, während alles in ihm nach _ihm_ schrie. Draco, Draco, Draco!

Sein Geruch, er wollte nicht weichen. Seine zarten Lippen, so warm, so einladend.

Harry hätte am liebsten geschrieen oder etwas zerschlagen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und wippte mit den Füßen.

Und dann stand Ginny vor ihm, mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck, lediglich auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, und sagte: „Ich ziehe morgen aus. Bitte schlaf heute Nacht auf dem Sofa."

Harry, der aufgestanden war, um nach Möglichkeit eine Erklärung loszuwerden, sackte in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus, aus dem die entscheidende Karte gezogen worden war. Er schluckte alles herunter, was ihm auf der Zunge lag und nickte nur traurig.

Ginny verließ den Raum und Harry sank auf den Stuhl zurück.

Dort saß er noch, mit den Händen im Gesicht, als Ginny ihm Minuten später sein Bettzeug brachte.

Als sie erneut gehen wollte, sah Harry auf.

„Ginny."

Sie wandte sich nur soweit um, dass er erkennen konnte, dass sie ihm zuhörte.

„Lass – lass uns morgen reden. Ich – es tut mir so Leid."

Ginny drehte sich ein Stück weiter um. „Wir hätten früher reden sollen. Ich habe zu lange gewartet. Ich habe es geahnt. Ich -" Sie lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „_Das_ konnte ich nicht ahnen, aber – es ist egal. Das mit uns hat – wohl keinen Sinn mehr." Sie warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu. „Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, heute Nacht. Wenn du morgen immer noch reden willst, machen wir das. Gute Nacht, Harry."

###

Im Nachhinein konnte Harry noch immer nicht glauben, dass er einfach sitzen geblieben war und das Schicksal hatte über sich ergehen lassen.

Er hatte immer – immer! – dagegen gekämpft, wenn es in eine Richtung ging, die ihm nicht gut tat. Und dann...

Er hatte gesessen, ewig, und nichts getan. Nichts gedacht. Nur die Einsamkeit gespürt, die ihn umfing.

Dann hatte er sich auf das Sofa gelegt, an die Decke gestarrt, sich auf die Seite gedreht und an die Wand gestarrt, auf der anderen Seite an die Rückenlehne, hatte die brennenden Augen geschlossen. Er schlief keine Minute in dieser Nacht, während sich seine Gedanken zwischen seinem ersten Kuss mit Ginny und seinem ersten Kuss mit Draco verfingen.

Jahre.

Er wusste, dass er niemandem außer sich selbst die Schuld zuschieben konnte. So gern er es getan hätte...

Ginny hatte es nicht verhindert. Vielleicht hätte sie es auch nicht gekonnt. Sollte es wohl nicht.

Und Draco – hatte er die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt? Vielleicht. Doch woher sollte er wissen, wie es zwischen Ginny und ihm gestanden hatte?

Später sollte Harry bestätigt bekommen, dass Draco nichts von seiner sterbenden Beziehung mit Ginny gewusst hatte. Niemand hatte etwas geahnt. Die schockierten Gesichter seiner Freunde, als sie die Trennung bekannt gaben, konnte er lange nicht vergessen. Nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und nicht glauben, dass es keine gemerkt haben wollte.

Er verstand es nicht.

###

Als er aus seinem Sumpf aus Einsamkeit, Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit langsam auftauchte, wurde ihm klar, dass er mit Draco reden wollte. Sollte. _Musste._

Lange überlegte er, was er sagen sollte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun zwischen ihnen war. Ob überhaupt etwas war. Schließlich waren Tage vergangen seit dem Weihnachtsball.

Ausgerechnet am Mittag des Heiligen Abends machte Harry sich auf den Weg. Und erfuhr von einem Bediensteten, dass Draco am Tag nach dem Weihnachtsball das Land verlassen hatte.

Wohin? - Zunächst einmal Südspanien.

Warum? - Das konnte man ihm nicht sagen.

Harrys Einsamkeit nahm mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von Dracos Wohnung entfernte, zu. Nun waren sie beide fort: Ginny und Draco.

Sie hatten ihn verlassen.

###

Er hatte mit Ginny geredet.

Sie hatte ihre Koffer gepackt, dann hatten sie sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und sich ausgesprochen.

Es war so irreal gewesen, dass Harry sich lange nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich erlebt hatte.

Keine Tränen, bis Ginny ihre Jacke anzog, und mit ihren magisch verkleinerten Koffern in der Tasche in den Kamin stieg.

Harry beugte sich vor, küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wünschte trotz allem, du würdest nicht gehen."

Ginny strich sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Wenn ich bleibe, raube ich uns beiden die Chance, mehr zu haben."

„Aber -"

„Harry..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und eine zweite Träne bahnte sich den Weg.

„Ich werd dich immer lieben", flüsterte er noch.

„Ich weiß", gab sie zurück. „Aber es ist wohl nicht genug."

Sie warf ihm noch einen flüchtigen Handkuss zu, dann sagte sie deutlich „Fuchsbau" und verschwand aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung.

###

Nachdem sein Leben binnen Stunden auseinandergebrochen war, brauchte Harry Tage, um zu verstehen, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie er es kannte.

Ginny würde nicht mehr da sein, wenn er von der Arbeit kam, würde nicht mehr für ihn kochen und sich nicht mehr abends neben ihn auf die Couch setzen und sich an ihn lehnen, während sie lasen oder sich unterhielten. Oder schwiegen und ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Ein Glas Wein tranken.

Man erinnerte sich eben immer zuerst an die schönen Dinge, wenn etwas kaputt geht und man dagegen ankämpfen will.

Ihr letztes, gemeinsames Glas Wein war viel zu lang her. Das letzte gute Gespräch Monate. Nähe hatte es viel zu wenig gegeben in letzter Zeit. Und es war seine Schuld gewesen.

Plötzlich verstand er, was Ginny gemeint hatte. Ehrlich zu sich zu sein. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht halten konnte, wenn er sie nicht mehr so liebte, wie es sein musste, um in jungen Jahren eine glückliche Beziehung zu führen.

Im Alter war es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wichtig, Liebe körperlich zu leben, doch wenn Harry ehrlich war, konnte er sich eine Beziehung ohne Sex nicht vorstellen.

Und wann hatten sie das letzte Mal Sex gehabt? Irgendwann zwischen dem ersten zu müde sein nach einem langen Arbeitstag und der Realisierung, dass er Ginny nicht mehr begehrte.

Er hatte seine Beziehung stetig an den Rand eine steilen Klippe geschoben, bevor er ihr persönlich den Todesstoß versetzt hatte.

Das zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren tat weh, überschüttete ihn mit Schuldgefühlen, doch er wusste Ginny nicht viel mehr zu sagen, als dass es ihm leid tat. Dass er sich wünschte, es wäre anders. Dass er es sich wirklich wünschte. Aber es war nicht anders und es würde nie wieder so sein.

###

Bereits kurz nachdem das neue Jahr angefangen hatte, zog Harry ebenfalls aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung aus.

In seiner neuen Wohnung arbeitete er viel, tapezierte auf Muggelart und besserte nur die Schwachstellen mit einigen Zaubern aus. Er musste sich beschäftigen.

Andernfalls würden ihn seine Gedanken wieder überrollen, ihn lähmen und unfähig machen, sein Leben allein zu meistern.

Er fühlte sich krank. Er sehnte sich.

Draco.

Sein Unterbewusstsein förderte bei jeder Gelegenheit Erinnerungen zutage, ließ sie durch seinen Geist fluten und sein Herz krümmen.

Harry würde nie begreifen, warum ihm dieser eine Kuss, ihr einzig wirklich naher Moment in all den Jahren, der so gnadenlos unterbrochen worden war, verfolgte, Tag und Nacht, warum er ihn nicht vergessen konnte, nicht einmal verdrängen, egal wie viel er arbeiteten wollte, egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, an etwas Anderes zu denken.

Doch Draco war weg.

Es war sinnlos. Jeder einzelne Gedanke war sinnlos.

Ob er zuließ oder nicht, dass er jede Begegnung analysierte, versuchte, zu begreifen, warum Draco ihn überhaupt geküsst hatte, warum er ausgesehen hatte, als würde er nichts Anderes mehr in seinem Leben wollen, als –

Warum er ihn nicht aufgehalten hatte, war Harry leider sofort klar gewesen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, der Sache eine Fortsetzung zu geben. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Nacht.

Harry wusste nicht, was ihm lieber gewesen wäre: Dass es geschehen war, wie es geschehen war – ohne dass er auch nur eine Sekunde in das Geschehen eingreifen konnte, weil er nichts ahnte – oder dass Draco es ihm an jenem Abend, in jener Nacht gesagt hätte, nachdem sie vielleicht noch viel, viel mehr – noch viel, viel weiter –

Harry wusste, dass er ihn nicht hätte gehen lassen. Er hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Manchmal war es besser, jemanden nach einer Nacht nicht wiederzusehen. Es war besser, wenn die offensichtliche Gefahr, ertappt zu werden, verschwand. Eine einmalige Sache.

Aber Harry wusste ganz genau, dass Draco nicht verschwunden wäre. Seine Reue hätte Harry nicht zurück in Ginnys Arme getrieben. Nein, es wäre ihr Ende gewesen, irgendwann. Ein schmutziges, treuloses Ende.

Jetzt war es nicht viel besser, doch in einem Moment bitteren Egoismus versuchte Harry sich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass eine Affäre mit Draco ihm wenigstens einige gute Stunden eingebracht hätte.

An Liebe wollte er nicht denken. Nicht daran, dass etwas aus ihnen hätte werden können. Dass auf eine schicksalsironische Art und Weise Draco genau der war, den Harry suchte.

Es war verrückt und bescheuert und das wusste Harry genau, doch er brauchte genauso lang, Dracos Kuss zu verarbeiten, wie er brauchte, zu realisieren, dass er wieder Single war. Dass er wieder dazu verdammt war, die Augen nach einem Menschen offen zu halten, mit dem er leben wollte. Den er lieben konnte.

###

Wenn Harry also alles konnte – hassen konnte er Draco Malfoy nicht.

Er konnte wütend sein, enttäuscht, liebeskrank oder lächerlich hilflos. Aber er würde Draco nie wieder so verabscheuen, wie er es den Großteil seiner Schulzeit getan hatte.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis erhob sich Harry schließlich von seinem Bürostuhl, warf sich seinen Mantel über und mit dem Paket unterm Arm machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

In zwei Stunden würde er bei Ginny anklopfen und sie zum Ball abholen müssen.

Das Gefühl, ein Déjà-vu zu haben, ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

###

Ginny öffnete ihm die Tür. Sie trug bereits ihr Ballkleid aus smaragdgrünem, glänzendem Stoff, das raschelte, als sie sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer bewegte.

„Ich muss mir nur noch die Schuhe anziehen und meinen Umhang holen."

„Lass dir Zeit", rief Harry ihr vom Flur aus nach und streifte noch einmal seinen Reiseumhang ab, da er nicht anfangen wollte zu schwitzen.

Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und musterte sich selbst. Er hatte sich zu seiner schwarzen Hose für ein dunkelrotes Hemd im gleichen Farbton wie die Streifen in seinem neuen Umhang entschieden und trug eine schwarze Seidenkrawatte.

Er war das beste Balloutfit seit Jahren und trotzdem war er sich noch immer nicht sicher.

Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, um alle zweifelnden Gedanken abzuschütteln, wendete er sich vom Spiegel ab und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

Ginny schlüpfte gerade in ihren zweiten Pumps und richtete sich auf.

„Wie sehe ich aus?"

Harry schollt sich selbst, dass er ihr nicht früher ein Kompliment für ihre unglaubliche Erscheinung gemacht hatte und lächelte. „Entschuldige. Du bist ein Traum. Danke, dass ich dich begleiten darf."

Ginny lächelte ironisch zurück. „Das tust du seit Jahren. Hoffentlich hat das bald ein Ende."

Harry seufzte. „Danke dir."

Ginny kam auf ihn zu. „Der Umhang ist neu, nicht?"

Er nickte.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir zusammen hingehen. Aber ich bin ehrlich: Ich habe tatsächlich vor, das zu ändern. Der Umstand, dass ich immer noch mit dir zu öffentlichen Anlässen auftrete, macht mich immer wieder auf meinen aktuellen Zustand aufmerksam: Ich habe kein Liebesleben. Oder kein konstantes, erfüllendes. Und alle wissen es. Das macht mich bemitleidenswert."

„Wow..." Harry strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich habe alle weggebissen, die sich dir genährt haben."

„Das ist egoistisch, Harry, denn du willst mich gar nicht."

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja so nicht ganz richtig..."

„Potter", knurrte sie. „Diese Diskussion haben wir vor langer Zeit zu den Akten gelegt. Wer Draco Malfoy knutscht, kommt nicht mehr in mein Bett."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Ginny schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, vor, heute Abend den ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu tun."

Harry ließ sie vorbei, als sie in den Flur zurückging, um sich ihren dick gefütterten Winterumhang überzuwerfen und einen Schal um den Hals zu schlingen.

„Den ersten Schritt", wiederholte er.

„Ja", erklärte sie. „Heute Abend werde ich Michael Corner wiedersehen, nach fast fünf Jahren. Das heißt, eigentlich habe ich ihn letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Und bei Merlin, er ist heißer denn je!"

Harry verzog den Mund.

Ginny grinste. „Ich glaube, er ist in jeder Hinsicht gereift. Und wenn er nur ansatzweise noch so gut küsst wie damals..:"

Harry seufzte. „Nimm deinen Zauberstab und richte ihn gegen mich!", klagte er theatralisch.

Ginny schmunzelte und schloss den Knebelknopf an ihrem Umhang, bevor sie zu ihm kam, seinem Arm nahm und mit ihm disapparierte.

###

Malfoy Manor sah noch aus wie damals, als Harry unfreiwillig das erste Mal die großen, steinernen Hallen betreten hatte.

Der Kiesweg, der zum Herrenhaus führte, war frei von Schnee, der seit Tagen immer wieder gefallen war und das ganze Umland unter seiner weißen Decke begraben hatte.

Am schmiedeeisernen Doppeltor wartete ein Hauself und verbeugte sich, bevor er Harry und Ginny durch das Tor ließ.

„Harry Potter, eine Ehre. Und Miss Weasley."

Beide nickten dem Hauselfen freundlich zu und gingen den Weg weiter, den auf dem Boden stehenden Laternen, die den Weg zwischen den hohen, mit Schneespitzen von der Natur dekorierten Hecken ein wenig erleuchteten, folgend.

Aus einigen der rautenförmigen Fenster strahlte ihnen Licht entgegen.

An der Eingangstür, zu der man sechs Stufen erklimmen musste, stand ein weiterer Hauself, der sich ebenfalls verbeugte und sie hineinbat.

„Arme Kerle", murmelte Ginny, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, in der es bereits beträchtlich wärmer war als draußen.

Harry führte sie eine Treppe zu ihrer rechten hinauf, die durch Kerzen an den Wänden ausgeleuchtet war.

Auf der nächsten Etage empfingen sie sodann zwei Hauselfen, die ihnen die Winterumhänge abnahmen.

Dann bot Harry Ginny erneut den Arm und sie gingen den Gang entlang auf eine geöffnete Flügeltür zu, aus der sanfte Musik, ein warmes Licht und ein leises Stimmengewirr mit vereinzelten Lachern strömte.

„Hermine wird einen Schreikrampf bekommen, wenn sie die Hauselfen sieht", meinte Ginny noch, bevor sie den großen Raum betraten.

Dutzende Köpfe wandten sich ihnen zu und das große Hallo brach los.

In den nächsten Minuten waren Harry und Ginny vollkommen damit beschäftigt, Freunde und Bekannte zu begrüßen, Hände zu schütteln, Küsschen und Umarmungen zu verteilen und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Harry Ginny am Arm nahm und sie beide beim Rest entschuldigte.

„Wir müssen eben den Gastgeber begrüßen."

Ginny war ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, den Harry fest erwiderte.

„Soll ich ihn auch wegbeißen?", flötete sie, als Harry sich umsah, um Draco zu entdecken.

„Ein Wort und du -" Er erblickte Draco und sein Griff um Ginnys Arm wurde fester. „Komm."

Ginny blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Bitte", presste Harry hervor und lächelte ihr verkrampft entgegen. Niemand, aber wirklich niemand schaffte es so gut, Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen, wie die Personen, denen er einmal sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Sie kannten ihn einfach zu gut.

Ginny.

Und Draco.

Dieser wandte sich Harry erst zu, als sie direkt vor ihm standen.

„Potter", schnurrte er sodann und klang überrascht. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest deine Manieren zuhause gelassen."

Harry knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen und ließ Ginny den Vortritt bei der Begrüßung.

Dann gab er Draco die Hand.

Tausendfach hatte sich Harry in den letzten Monaten vorgestellt, wie es wäre, Draco wieder zu spüren. Und sei es nur die kleinste Berührung – wie eben dieser Händedruck.

Dracos Wärme überraschte ihn dennoch. Seine Handfläche schien zu glühen und doch war sie staubtrocken, während Harry hoffte, dass man ihm seine Nervosität nicht anmerken würde.

„Amüsiert euch", meinte Draco und machte einen einladende Geste in den Saal. „Wir haben köstliche Sachen aufgefahren und unter dem Baum wartet vielleicht die eine oder andere Überraschung auf euch."

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry, der Harry in Flammen setzte, und entschuldigte sich dann, bevor er auf Theodore Nott und seine weibliche Begleitung zuging.

„Nicht sehr gesprächig, dein Herzchen", bemerkte Ginny neckisch.

„Er ist nicht _mein Herzchen_", murmelte Harry mürrisch und steuerte direkt auf die Bar zu, die unweit des Weihnachtsbaum aufgebaut war.

„Was möchtest du trinken?"

„Punsch."

Harry hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, du willst heute noch jemanden verführen?"

„Ich muss mir ein bisschen Mut antrinken."

Harry bestellte für Ginny einen Becher Pusch und für sich selbst einen Feuerwhiskey auf Eis, bevor er zu Ginny trat, die die große Tanne musterte.

„Prachtvolles Teil", meinte sie anerkennend und warf sodann einen spöttischen Blick auf Harry, als sie seinen Drink entdeckte.

„Du stinkst nach Frust", grinste sie.

„Davon willst du nichts hören."

„Da könntest du Recht haben", meinte Ginny und rührte mit der Zimtstange, die im Becher steckte, in ihrem Pusch. „Aber ich wünsche dir einen schönen, erfolgreichen Abend."

Harry küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich dir auch."

„Einen Tanz schuldest du mir aber mindestens."

„Wenn nicht Michael Anspruch auf alle erhebt?"

„Das wird nicht vorkommen. Und wenn doch, werde ich erklären, dass ich es dir unmöglich antun kann, nicht mit dir zu tanzen, wo du dich doch schon das ganze Jahr darauf gefreut hast."

Harry warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, den Ginny kichernd abtat. „Es würde mich brennend interessieren, was unter dem Baum auf mich wartet."

Harry folgte ihrem Blick. Unter dem Baum war nichts als die polierten Eichenholzdielen zu finden.

„Ich habe auch noch nichts gefunden", sagte da auf einmal eine männliche Stimme von links.

Sie wandten sich um und entdeckten Neville.

„Neville!", jubelte Ginny und reichte Harry schnell ihren Becher, bevor sie Neville umarmte. „Ist das toll, dich zu sehen!"

Neville lächelte breit. „Danke, das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Harry umarmte ihn ebenfalls und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Mann, gut siehst du aus!"

Neville lächelte. „Danke. Den Anzug hat Luna ausgesucht."

„Im Ernst?" Ginny lachte. „Der Anzug ist viel zu dezent für ihren Geschmack. Wo ist sie?"

Neville deutete vage mit der Hand über alle anderen hinweg. „Sie hat sich gleich am Eingang an einer Freundin festgequatscht."

„Ich geh sie suchen", erklärte Ginny und nahm Harry ihren Puschbecher ab.

„Sie trägt heute violett."

Ginny lächelte und rauschte sodann mit gerafftem Rock los.

„Ginny ist traumhaft schön."

Harry nickte und folgte Nevilles Blick.

Eine Frau wie Ginny konnte man sich wahrlich nur wünschen. Ihre schlanke Gestalt schob sich durch die Menge, das warme Licht glänzte in ihren an diesem Tag in leichten Wellen über ihren Rücken fließenden Haaren.

„Ich hab's versaut."

Neville warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Du warst nicht mit dem Herzen dabei, sonst wäre es nicht schief gegangen. Und dann hat Ginny einen Besseren verdient."

Er hob die Hand vor den Mund, als er bemerkt, was er gesagt hatte. „Oh, also ich meine – Du weißt schon -"

Harry grinste. „Ja, ich weiß genau, was du meinst, du Sack."

Neville grinste ebenfalls. „Tja, dein Schlag bei den Frauen hat dir bisher nichts gebracht, hm? Ich dagegen..."

Harry legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Jaah? Sprich dich nur aus! Wir haben Voldemort zusammen vernichtet, was können wir uns schon sagen, dass uns entzweien könnte?"

Neville sah sich um, dann beugte er sich zu Harry. Plötzlich schien sein Gesicht vor Glück zu strahlen.

Harry blinzelte.

„Luna ist schwanger."

Harry blinzelte noch einmal.

Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ein Geheimnis?"

„Ja", nickte Neville. „Ich musste ihr versprechen, es niemandem zu erzählen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich freu mich so!"

Harry umarmte Neville noch einmal, kurz und fest, bevor sie sich beide umsahen, als hätten sie was zu verbergen.

Niemand schien sie bemerkt zu haben – außer Draco.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich ab.

Harry seufzte. Fantastisch.

Neville stieß ihn sanft in die Seite. „Aber bitte, bitte behalt es erst einmal für dich. Luna macht mich einen Kopf kürzer, es soll schließlich eine große Überraschung werden."

Harry nickte. „Natürlich."

Er nahm einen großen Schluck seines Drinks. „Schon Hochzeitspläne?"

Neville sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nein! Ich meine, ja, schon. Also wenn jetzt das Baby kommt, ist es wohl an der Zeit..."

„Und du willst mir einen von großen Gefühlen erzählen?" Harry lachte.

Neville wurde tatsächlich rot. „Also ich – Ich will sie heiraten. Ich will das schon lange. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass sie nein sagt. Dass Luna jetzt schwanger ist, hat mich umgehauen. Sie hat nie gesagt, dass sie mit mir Kinder will."

„Mit wem denn sonst?" Harry musste wieder lachen.

„Ach Harry, du weißt doch, wie wir sind. Sie träumt den halben Tag und ich würde meinen Kopf vergessen, wenn sie ihn mir nicht nachtragen würde."

„Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt", erklärte Harry. „Am besten machst du ihr gleich hier und heute den Antrag."

„Dann sagt sie auf jeden Fall nein."

„Warum?"

„Sie hat Prinzipien."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wir hätten sie nicht so lang mit Ginny und Hermine allein lassen dürfen."

Neville kicherte. „Oh ja."

Harry warf einen Blick durch den Raum. „Da drüben sind Seamus, Dean und Lavender. Lass uns rübergehen. Ron und Hermine müssten auch bald auftauchen."

Neville folgte Harry quer durch den Raum, hinüber zum marmorsteinernen Kamin.

Harry spürte Augen auf sich, konnte Draco aber nicht ausmachen und stellte sich deshalb so zu seinen Freunden, dass er im über dem Kamin hängen, goldenen Spiegel immer wieder einen Blick in den hinter ihm liegenden Raum werfen konnte. Draco aber ließ sich nicht blicken.

###

Als der Saal sich gefüllt hatte, eröffnete Draco den ersten Tanz.

An seiner Seite stand eine hübsche, blonde Frau, die für diesen Abend seine Begleitung zu sein schien und deren Hand er galant in seine nahm, als er sie in die Mitte des sich bildenden Kreises führte.

Ihr eisblaues Kleid funkelte, als sie sich zu bewegen begannen und Harry spürte Eifersucht in sich hoch kochen.

Draco lächelte milde vor sich hin und schenkte seiner Tanzpartnerin alle Aufmerksamkeit, während sie im Kreis wirbelten.

Er war ein guter, eleganter Tänzer.

Harry wandte sich ab und wollte sich einen neuen Drink holen, als Ginny ihn am Ärmel festhielt.

„Hier geblieben", zischte sie. „Der erste Tanz gehört mir."

Harry stöhnte auf. „Lass mich erst noch was trinken."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

Harry blickte sie böse an, doch Ginny sah ihn lediglich auffordernd an, sodass ihm nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als ihre Hand zu nehmen und sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen, wo sich bereits mehrere Paare versammelt hatten.

Als Harry ihr seine andere Hand in den Rücken legte, lächelte Ginny ihn zufrieden an.

„Danke."

„Du benutzt mich für deine Zwecke."

Sie schmunzelte. „Möchtest du dich lieber den ganzen Abend an der Bar betrinken und dir dann einen Mistelzweig zaubern, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco der Einzige ist, der vorbeikommt?"

Harry grunzte. „Danke."

Sie tanzten eine kleine Weile schweigend, bis Harry den Rhythmus in sich aufgenommen hatte und seinen Blick schweifen lassen konnte, ohne Ginny sofort auf den Fuß zu treten.

Er lächelte beim Anblick von Luna und Neville, die schwungvoll, beinahe exzentrisch über die Tanzfläche fegten, und nickte Justin Finch-Fletchley zu, der mit seiner Frau im Arm ein wenig zu langsam zur Musik schaukelte.

Dann vollführten Ginny und er eine Drehung und er fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Draco, der mit seiner Partnerin offensichtlich die ganze Zeit in seinem Rücken getanzt hatte.

Harry starrte ihm einen Moment überrascht in die Augen, bemerkte das winzige, spöttische Lächeln in Dracos Mundwinkel und warf Ginny einen weiteren bösen Blick zu, als er realisierte, dass sie nichts angedeutet hatte.

Ginny klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern und da im nächsten Moment das Lied zu Ende war, zog sie sich aus seiner Umarmung zurück, verneigte sich artig ein wenig und klatschte der Band, bevor sie sich zurück an den Rand begab.

Harrys Augen hefteten sich an Draco, der seine Begleitung zu einem Tisch brachte, ihre Hand küsste und davonging.

Harry eilte ihm nach.

Doch gerade, als er dachte, Draco würde die Bar ansteuern, wandte sich der Blonde nach rechts und Harry musste mich ansehen, wie er Theodore Notts Freundin zum nächsten Tanz aufforderte.

Knurrend bog er in die andere Richtung ab und steuerte seinerseits die Bar an, um sich den nächsten Feuerwhiskey zu bestellen.

Der Abend verstrich ereignislos und verwandelte sich in die Nacht, während Harry noch einmal mit Ginny sowie jeweils einmal mit Hermine und Luna tanzte und den Rest der Zeit verdeckt am Rand der Tanzfläche stand, an seinem Whiskey nippte – nur seine Tanzpartnerinnen hatten verhindert, dass er nicht bereits total betrunken war – und Draco beobachtete.

Es ging bereits auf Mitternacht zu, als Draco sich von der Gruppe seiner engsten Freunde löste und auf den Balkon trat.

Harry, der seine Chance sah, endlich mit Draco sprechen zu können, lief ihm sofort nach und hoffte inständig, dass sich sonst niemand auf dem Balkon aufhalten würde.

Er trat durch die schweren Samtvorhänge hinaus auf den mit zwei Fackeln beschienenen Vorsprung und entdeckte Draco sofort.

Er stand, mit dem Rücken zu Harry gewandt, an der Brüstung und starrte in die Nacht.

Harry ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Potter", knurrte Draco, ohne zu umzuwenden, und Harry zuckte leicht, bevor er stehen blieb. Er war nur noch zwei Armlängen von Draco entfernt.

„Hör auf damit", sagte Draco.

„Womit?", fragte Harry und war selbst darüber erstaunt, wie unschuldig er klang.

„Mich zu beobachten, mir zu folgen."

Harry trat direkt hinter ihn.

„Warum?", flüsterte er und beugte seinen Kopf nach vorn, sodass sein Atem über Dracos Hals strich.

Er hätte schwören können, dass Draco schauderte.

„Weil es mich wahnsinnig macht", stöhnte Draco gequält und sehnsuchtsvoll zugleich.

Harry hob eine Hand und wollte ihm gerade mit zwei Finger über den Nacken fahren, als Draco sich umdrehte und Harry somit zwang, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, den Abstand zu ihm wieder zu vergrößern.

„Hör einfach auf!"

Harry ballte die Hand zur Faust. Dafür, dass Draco ihn ablehnte, konnte es nur eine mögliche Erklärung geben.

„Wer ist das Mädchen, mit dem du hier bist?", fragte er und seine Eifersucht schwang offensichtlich in seiner Stimme mit.

„Sie heißt Nathalie und sie ist eine echte, bildhübsche Frau, falls du das übersehen haben solltest", fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Das macht es nicht besser", murmelte Harry.

Draco blickte ihn böse an.

„Was willst du von ihr?"

„Was man eben von Frauen so will. Glaubst du, du bist der Einzige, der heiraten und Kinder produzieren kann?"

Harry lachte auf. „Nein, Draco, das willst _du_ ganz sicher nicht!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Dracos Stimme war gefährlich leise.

„Ist es das, was du gefunden hast, als du weg warst? Bist du zu dir gekommen und hast festgestellt, dass du der Tradition folgen willst?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat dich jemand überzeugt, dass du dich geirrt hast, an diesem Abend vor vier Jahren?"

Draco rieb sich mit einer Hand seitlich übers Gesicht.

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Zeit genutzt, als ich weg war, ja. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, Potter, du trittst immer noch auf der Stelle."

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Warum bist du mit Weasley hier?", rief Draco aus und warf die Hände in die Luft.

Harry wollte nach ihm greifen, doch Draco wich ihm aus, sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ich bin jedes Jahr mit ihr hier. Wir sind als Freunde hier. Das mit uns ist lange vorbei, das solltest du wissen."

Draco schnaubte.

Sie schwiegen.

Harrys Sehnsucht wurde mit jedem Moment, den er Dracos gerunzelte Stirn betrachtete, stärker, doch er traute sich nicht, noch einmal nach seinem Arm zu fassen.

„Also, wer ist deine Begleitung heute Abend?", versuchte Harry es noch einmal, sanfter.

Draco seufzte und antwortete, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Nathalie ist eine entfernte Verwandte aus Polen. Sie studiert aber hier in England. Wir kennen uns, seit wir Kinder sind und -"

Harry wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr, aber Draco ließ das Ende offen.

„- und?", hakte Harry deshalb nach. Er musste es wissen. Er musste wissen, woran er war.

„Vielleicht heirate ich sie irgendwann", erklärte Draco sachlich. „Sie wäre sicher die perfekte Ehefrau und Mutter. Sie zu lieben ist nicht schwer."

Harry sah ihn sprachlos an. Dracos Gefühlsschwankungen brachten ihn aus der Fassung. Eben noch hatte er leidenschaftlich mit ihm gestritten und nun verkündete er dermaßen emotionslos, dass er eine Frau heiraten wollte, die man sicher lieben _könnte_.

„Das weiß ich zu verhindern", flüsterte Harry und trat auf Draco zu.

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände.

Harry sah darauf hinab und dann in Dracos Augen.

„Dein letzter Tanz heute Abend gehört mir."

„Das traust du dich nicht", wisperte Draco überrascht und herausfordernd zugleich.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

Draco stöhnte auf.

„Verdammt, Potter..."

Harry beugte sich vor und griff nach seinen Händen. „Ich hab dich einmal zu oft gehen lassen."

Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann entzog er ihm seine Hände, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging zurück in den Saal.

###

Von diesem Moment an fieberte Harry dem Ende des Abends entgegen.

Er hielt sich immer unweit der Tanzfläche auf, warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und zur Bühne und ließ ansonsten Draco nicht aus den Augen. Er durfte seine große, vielleicht seine einzige Chance nicht verpassen!

Dann war es endlich soweit.

Als Harry sah, wie sich der Bandleader erhob und ans Mikrofon trat, um wie jedes Jahr das letzte Lied anzukündigen und sich zu bedanken, entschuldige Harry sich bei Hermine und Ron, mit denen er zusammengestanden hatte, und ging geradewegs auf Draco zu.

Draco stand seitlich zu ihm und als er sich der Bühne zuwandte, sah er Harry auf sich zukommen.

Er sah erschrocken drein.

„Bitte nicht", flüsterte er, als dieser vor ihm zum Stehen kam und ihm die Hand hinhielt.

„Darf ich bitten?", fragte Harry fest.

Draco öffnete leicht den Mund, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, als Nathalie, die neben ihm stand, sich räusperte.

„Geh, Draco."

„Aber Nathalie, wir -"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte.

„Wenn du mein Mann fürs Leben wärst, hätten wir das schon viel früher herausgefunden", sagte sie leise und nahm Dracos Hand. „Aber das hier", fügte sie hinzu und sah Harry offen an, „ist dein Mann."

Damit legte sie Dracos Hand in Harrys, der sie sofort fest umfasste und mit einem dankbaren Lächeln in Nathalies Richtung Draco zur Tanzfläche führte.

Er hörte das Tuscheln unter seinen Freunden und Bekannten nicht, sondern nahm nur noch Dracos Nähe wahr, als er ihn sanft an sich zog, seinen linken Arm um seine Taille legte und Dracos Gesicht studierte, das nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Vorwurf und Zärtlichkeit beinhaltete, bevor er die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf seitlich an Harrys lehnte.

Sie bewegten sich ganz leicht, auf der Stelle drehend, hörten die sanfte Melodie und ihren Atem.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du wieder verschwindest", flüsterte Harry.

Draco rührte sich leicht. „Sch. Tu, wozu du mich aufgefordert hast."

Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung. „Spricht mit mir, Draco."

Draco antwortete nicht sofort. Sekunden verstrichen, bevor er sagte: „Es war doch nur ein Kuss."

„War es das?" Harry spürte, wie sich alles in ihm verkrampfen wollte, doch noch hielt er Draco im Arm. Noch war nichts verloren.

Draco löste seinen Kopf von Harrys und sah ihn an.

Harrys Herz schlug bei seinem Anblick plötzlich unregelmäßig und stark.

„Ich weiß, was ich dir damit kaputt gemacht habe. Ich weiß, welches Drama ich ausgelöst habe. Das hat mich dann immerhin ein bisschen unterstützt in meinem ach so wackeligen Plan, das Land zu verlassen." Draco holte tief Luft. „Ich war später sogar fast erleichtert, dass du Ginny nach bist und nicht bei mir geblieben. Dann wäre ich nicht gegangen. Und ich musste. Ich _musste_, verstehst du?"

Harrys Augen wanderten über das immer blasse Gesicht. „Du hast nichts gesagt. Kein auf Wiedersehen. Kein bis bald."

Draco wandte den Blick ab. „Ich weiß. Ich konnte nicht."

Dann kehrten seine Augen zurück. „Ich wollte nicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich zurückkommen würde. Aber ich wollte auch keinen Abschied zwischen uns."

„Wolltest du, dass ich warte?"

Draco wandte den Blick erneut ab. „Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry seufzte leise. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich es getan habe. Bitte, Draco, gib uns die Chance, zu beenden, was wir angefangen haben."

„Nein", gab Draco zurück und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder an Harrys. „Das hier ist gerade der Beginn von etwas völlig Neuem."

Dracos rechte Hand, die auf Harrys Schulter ruhte, wanderte seinen Hals langsam hinauf.

Harry schloss die Augen und genoss die unverhoffte Zärtlichkeit.

Als Dracos Zeigefinger und Daumen sein Ohr erreichten, fiel es Harry schwer, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Ich will dich küssen. Unbedingt."

„Dann tu es."

Harry drehte leicht den Kopf, spürte, wie sich Dracos Hand in seinen Nacken schob und sah nur noch seine hellgrauen Augen und seine blassroten Lippen, bevor sein Mund Dracos erreichte.

Aufseufzend versanken sie in ihrem zweiten Kuss, der so viel vorsichtiger und zärtlicher war als der erste.

Als sich Draco von ihm löste, blickte er ihn an.

„Lass uns verschwinden", wisperte Draco und kam Harry wieder entgegen, bis sie Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze dastanden, inmitten tanzender Pärchen.

„Wir könnten zu mir."

Draco schmunzelte. „Warum der Umweg? Mein Schlafzimmer ist nur ein Stockwerk höher."

Der Gedanke an Dracos Bett machte Harry beinahe wahnsinnig vor Verlangen.

„Dann bring uns hin."

Draco schmunzelte mehr und griff nach Harrys Hand. „Na dann komm."

Harry hielt ihn in letzter Sekunde fest.

„Was? Du willst hier offensichtlich aus dem Saal verschwinden? So dass meine Freunde wissen, wo wir hingehen werden?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, wenn wir disapparieren, kann sich das wohl niemand denken?"

Harry sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Verdammt!"

Draco beugte sich vor. „Komm, Potter, wir haben schon so viel Zeit verschwendet", flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

Harry schwanden zusehends die Sinne.

„Okay", hauchte er und folgte Draco durch die innehaltenden und der Band applaudierenden Pärchen, durch die umherstehenden Menschen.

Er sah niemanden, nur Dracos Gestalt vor ihm, spürte seinen festen Griff um seine Hand.

Sie betraten den dunklen, kühlen Flur und Draco führte ihn zur Treppe.

Auf der ersten Stufe blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.

Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch Draco beugte sich nur vor und küsste ihn.

Atemlos und erregt bis in die letzte Spitze seines Körpers zog Harry ihn an sich, doch Draco machte sich sofort wieder frei und führte ihn weiter die Treppe hoch.

Sie erreichten Dracos Schlafzimmer taumelnd, stolpernd und lachend.

Harry drückte Draco gegen die Tür.

„So ein schöner Umhang", wisperte Draco und strich über Harrys Schulter, „aber du wirst ihn leider ausziehen müssen."

„Du weißt auch nichts zu schätzen", schmunzelte Harry. „Er war teuer."

Draco fuhr mit seinen Händen in Harrys Haare. „Oh doch, das tue ich. Ich schlage vor, ab morgen trägst du nur noch diesen Umhang."

„Das könnte ein wenig warm werden im -" Harry hielt inne, als er Dracos dreckiges Grinsen verstand.

Er griff unter Dracos Arm hindurch und entriegelte mit einem geflüsterten Zauberspruch das Schloss.

„Kleidung wird generell total überschätzt", erklärte er und schob Draco in den Raum.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, löste Draco Harrys Umhang von seinen Schultern und warf ihn über einen Stuhl in Reichweite.

„Ganz recht."

Er machte zwei Schritte zurück, auf das Bett zu, während er seinen eigenen Umhang abwarf, den er achtlos zu Boden sinken ließ.

„Komm", sagte er. „Die Nacht ist viel zu kurz. Und irgend so ein Idiot hat schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet."

Harry kam ihm nach und umfing ihn, drehte ihn um, sodass sie beide das Bett betrachteten. Dann begann er, Dracos Hemd zu öffnen und seinen Hals zu küssen.

„Weißt du", wisperte er gegen seine Haut, „auch Idioten können hinreißend sein."

Draco wusste darauf nichts mehr zu erwidern.


End file.
